Harry Potter and the Death Chamber
by Lily-PotterKOOL
Summary: Dumbledore's Army, still recruiting! Dangers lie before them...Harry, Ron and Hermione are back with new adventures, introducing a new enemy. Nineteen years later. DH SPOILERS! R&R! New Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Death Chamber **

Summary: Dumbledore's Army still recruiting! Dangers lie before them... Harry, Ron and Hermione are back with adventures! Introducing a new enemy! Nineteen years later!! 

**A/N: This story is by lilypotter and GinnyPotter. We dedicate this story to all of our isketch friends, and we would like to thank BookWyrrm for helping us with it! THIS IS A HARRY POTTER 7 SPOILER! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ HP7 DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!! **

Chapter 1:

* * *

Harry, Ginny, and Lily waved to Albus and James good-bye as the Hogwarts Express was disappearing around the corner. Harry sighed. They go out of  
Platform 9 3/4 and stood there in shock. Right there infront of them stood Dudley looking manly, proud and if possible happy to see Harry. "Hiya Harry!" Dudley said as he held out his hand. 

"Dudley! What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he approached Dudley and shook his hand. Dudley flushed. "I...er...actually came to meet you." he muttered turning redder by the second. Harry looked shocked.

He introduced Ginny and Lily. "Er...Dudley, this is my wife, Ginny and this is my youngest child, Lily."

"Hello." Dudley said cheerfully as he shook their hands. Ginny and Lily said hello back.

Harry turned back to Dudley. "How is Uncle Vernon? And Aunt Petunia?" he asked after what seemed like hours of silence.

"Oh they're fine, you know." replied Dudley, looking around the platform with interest.

* * *

Meanwhile, James and Albus began to change into their school robes. As they got off the Hogwarts Express, arriving at Hogmeade village, Albus, James and Rose heard a familiar voice. "Firs' years, this way!" Hagrid called over many short heads. 

"Hi Hagrid," James said cheerfully, as they approached the half-giant.

"All righ' you three?" Hagrid replied?

* * *

**  
A/N: Yeah, this is short I know. But there is more to come. Please don't forget to review! I know it'll be hard to review such a short chapter, but it'll be greatly appreciated! Besides, I have cookies. lol... as this is my first time writing go easy please. Flames will be used to toast marshmellows for me and my good friends BookWyrrm, and GinnyPotter.**

**(Don't forget to check out BookWyrrm's stories as well!)**

**Adios,**

**lily-potterKOOL( from now on ill be sigining it with: lilypotter)  
Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Death Chamber**

Summary: Dumbledore's Army still recruiting! Dangers lie before them... Harry, Ron and Hermione are back with adventures! 

Introducing a new enemy!

**A/N: This story is by lilypotter and GinnyPotter. We dedicate this story to all of our isketch friends, and we would like to thank BookWyrrm for helping us with it! THIS IS A HARRY POTTER 7 SPOILER! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ HP7 DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!!  
****Sorry about the first chapter... we assure you that this one is better!**

**Luna this is for you, hope you like the spell we used in here!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

James was sitting at the Gryffindor table talking to his friends: Frank Longbottom, Emma Thomas and George Finnigan, talking abt the Sorting and Albus. They stopped 

immeadiately as they saw Hagrid come in the Great Hall to take his place at the table. Follwed by many first years coming through the doors in a single like. Searching over the tiny heads of the first years, James spotted his brother Albus who was looking very white and was trembling badly. The sorting began as Professor Flitwick called

out the names:

"Ader, Berry", a trembling little first year sat on the stool placed infront of the first years ar the sorting hat was placed on his head... 'Hufflepuff', cried the hat.The boy happy to get out of everyones attention happily made his way to the Hufflepuff table where many were cheering him on. "Krum, Alex", Professor Flitwick called out once again a few names after. As another first year made its way to be sorted in the house... 'Gryffindor', called out the hat. "Krum, Alexis", Professor Flitwick called out next. As Alexis also was sorted in the house 'Gryffindor' with her twin brother Alex. "Malfoy, Scorpius", the boy with the white blonde hair came and sat down on the stool. As the hat was placed on his head, it spoke "Hmm... difficult, quite smart, alot of talent! Very brave indeed! I think it will be 'Ravenclaw!' The boy got up to make his way over to the Ravenclaw table as he was being cheered by his fellow Ravenclaws. "Potter, Albus", called out Professor Flitwick. At once many whispers broke, all eyes were on Albus, attention was immediatly caught to focus on Albus. Trembling madly, Albus made his way through the group of first years that were left to be sorted, he sat down on the stool and soon enough the hat was on his head covering his eyes so he could only see blackness. "Ahh another Potter, intestting, very interesting, alot of talent, ohh and very brave, just like your parents! But where to put you." "Not slytherin...Gryffindor, please Gryffindor", Albus thought miserbly in his head. "Not Slytherin eh? Just like your father, then better be... 'Gryffindor!'. Albus sighed in relief as the hat was picked up from his head and at once cheers erupted madly, the most cheers yet to be heard. Albus made his way to the Gryffindor table to shake many hands. Lastly "Weasley, Rose", once again called out Professor Flitwick. Rose went through the crowd, sat on the stool and heard the hat say from on top of her head " Ahh a weasley, interesting, a great friend of Harry Potter, interesting adventure your father mother and Harry Potter had! I see alot of bravery again, Ohh but very skilled just like your mother. Bravery seems to over power this combined with your parents, so let it be 'Gryffindor!' Rose happily made her way to the Gryffindor table only to be shocked that there were many more cheers than others but Albus, she also shook many of her fellow Gryffindor's hands. Albus, James and Rose sat there looking confused to why everyone was so happy that they were in Gryffindor.

"Why is everyone so happy about us being sorted in to Gryffindor?", aksed Albus.

"Yeah, why did we get the most claps?", Rose asked curiously.

"Well it's obvious isnt it?" replied Frank, raising his eyebrows.

"What's obvious?" James asked impatiently.

"Wait, are you telling us you don't know?!" Emma asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Know what?" Albus demanded, getting frustrated.

"That Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, now Hermione Weasley, your guys' parents defeated the most dangerous wizard of all times! Harry Potter was a legend, Voldemort, the evil wizard, killed his parents and when he turned to kill Harry Potter he failed and sort of had a downfall and so in their 7th year they defeated him. Many people aren't very scared to say Voldemort now, becuase Harry Potter gave them hope and this is why many people say his name now. But others still call him He Who Must Not Be Named or You-Know-Who, out of fear", George told them.

James, Albus and Rose stared at the three of them witch their mouth open. they turned to each other only to have the same question in mind.

'_Why hadn't their parents shared this with them?'_

Albus, James and Rose went to their dormitories, not talking much. James quickly fell asleep after a long thought of what his friends had just told him, not paying attention to his dormitories partners. Rose had a reckless night, what seemed like an hour about thinking of what she was just told about she finally got to sleep. Albus went over to his four-poster bed to see that his trunk was already lying there at the base of his bed, and soon enough his friends Stephen Lovegood, Daniel Thomas, Alex Krum, and Jordon Wood came in. They all dressed silently and as Albus slid into his warm bed he thought about the information he had just recieved about his parents and uncle and aunt. Exhausted from the nights events he fell asleep almost immedeatly.

* * *

Drinks were being served, snacks were being eaten and everyone was talking happily at the Potter Manor. The Potter's and the Weasley's are very rich as they own Mansions. The Weasley's have a mansion called Weasley Manor. 

Ron Weasley was spotted stuffing an excessive amount of food in his mouth while piling more on his plate. Hermione sat there watching Ron with a disgusted look on her face. "Ron, for once could you eat like a normal person?" Hermione asked in an exasperated tone. "Imr llyongree", Ron tried to tell Hermione. He took a huge swallow and translated "Wot, I'm really hungry!" Hermione rolled her eyes, saying "You just ate before we came here"

Ron shrugged as he began to stuff his mouth again, Hermione sighed.

Harry looked around to confirm that all of his D.A. members and old Quidditch team members were having fun. Dean, Seamus, Lee and George were playing a game of exploding snap. Padma, Parvati and Lavender were too deep in a conversation to notice that thier drinks were not there original colours. Harry looked around and saw George watching Parvati, Padma and Lavender very carefully. And then it happened. As Lavender drank her drink, her hair turned bright purple. Padma and Parvati didnt notice anything until they took a sip of their drink and Parvati's hair turned bright yellow while Padma's had turnes a hot pink. The three girls screamed while Lee and George roared with laughter! Ginny quickly went over to the three girls who looked like they were about to faint, to fix them up but as she tried many spells none of them were successfull. She then turned to Lee and George who were still roaring with laughter.

"Why the hell did you prank them?!", asked Ginny.

"Who said it was us?" George replied, putting on an innocent face that decieved no one.

"Fix them up right now!" Ginny ordered. "Oh c'mon, where's the fun without a bit of pranking." Lee said.

"Yeah, c'mon Ginny, it was pretty funny, you've got to admit it." George said calmly

Ginny's mouth twitched. She whipped out her wand, "Unless you want to get hexed, i advise you to fix them up this insant!" Ginny demanded giving them a threatning look.

George and Lee walked upto the three girls, about to fix them up, when they got interrupted by Luna.

"Hold on you guys, i'll fix them up for you with my new spell!" Luna told them in her usual dreamy voice. George and Lee backed away, chuckling.

Padma, Parvati and Lavender exchanged worried looks. Luna stepped infront of them, cleared her throat and said "Puddingmenti!" Everyone staed at Luna as nothing happened. "Oh i must be doing my hand movements wrong. Let me try it again."

"Er it's OK Luna, we'll take it from here." George broke in. Luna stepped aside as George and Lee muttered something, and with a loud CRACK

the three furious girls' hair was its original colours again. "Finally!", they sais in unison.

"Say George, Lee, mind if I... practice on you with my new spell?" Luna asked this very quickly.

Lee and George looked at each other, giving each other the It-Won't-Work look. "Sure Luna!" George said cheerfully. "Anytime", Lee told her.

Luna tried many hand movements but couldn't get the spell to work. She then tried the last movement she could think of, the _**Swish and Flick**_.

"Puddingmenti!" Luna said once again with the hand movement of _Swish and Flick._ No one had expected of what happened next.

* * *

**A/N: sorry about the chapter before, it was very short, that was lily's fault LOL this is ginny well this is a longer chapter**

**hope u like it! Dont forget to review! it will be greatly appreciated! Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes. **

**GinnyPotter && LilyPotter!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well sorry for the delay... my as in GinnyPotters computer wasn't working so me and Lily couldn't write the story.**

**Anyways few new characters... Chanel represents GinnyPotter and Gloria represents LilyPotter**

**Chapter 3:

* * *

**

Everyone burst out laughing at George and Lee, as they stood there in shock of what just happened. George and lee turned to each other and burst out laughing too. Luna stood there in shock of what her spell had just done. She looked at George and Lee again to realize they were still covered in pudding from head to toe!

'Um... Luna, what is the counter-jinx?' Lee asked Luna after trying everything him and George could think of to get the pudding off of them.

'Oh, I dont have one!' Luna told them cheerfully.

'WHAT?!' George and Lee both said in shock.

Harry immagined Lee and George serving a customer at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes while covered in pudding.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts and into reality by a loud BANG. To his amusement he saw George and Lee running around like mad monkeys with there butts on fire. Apparantly, Luna had tried to use a counter-jinx by saying "Puddingionfyre" which put George and Lees butts on fire. By using his mad aiming skills Harry watered out the fire on George and Lee's butts, but still kept them stuck with the pudding.

With all hoped on Luna to get rid of the pudding, George and Lee sat there, grumpy looking about them still being covered in pudding while Luna stood in front of them trying everything she could think of.

'Oh I have no clue what to do! I can't think of anything', Luna said sadly. 'What is it supposed to be...?' and with that Luna said "Mentipudding" with a double-eight loop hand movement.

BANG!

Everyone jumped only to noice what Luna had just done which no one expected possible. George and Lee looked at each other in shock, and with that a grin had come across there face... they both stood up immediatley and started dancing because they were both finally pudding free!

* * *

The morning arrived as everyone was getting ready to make there way down to the great hall for breakfast. 

Albus, James and Rose were sitting with Frank,Emma,George, Alex, Alexis, Jordan, Stephen and Daniel, and helping themselves with some vreakfast and just then with a woosh the morning post arrived with a hundred or so owls fluttering down to deliver mail.

An owl landed infront of James while another owl landed infront of Rose. James stroked the owl and toook the letter.

'Here you go Hedwig', Albus said to the snow white owl who was helping herself with Albus' food. 'What's it say James?'

'Mum and Dad congratulate you and Rose on making the Gryffindor house.' James told Rose and Albus.

'It says that in my letter too,' Rose told the two boys.

The three fell silent as they remembered last nights conversation about there parents.

'I say we go write a letter to them and ask them about this,' James suggested.

'No.' Rose replied unexpectedly. James and Albus stared at her.

'Why not?!' Albus demanded.

'Because,' she said. 'if they wanted for us to know they would have told us before... maybe they are waiting for the right moment or until we're older.'

'Rose is right Al, we should just wait for the moment they think is right to tell us.' James told Albus.

'O fine!' Albus gave up.

At that moment Professor Weasley came down to hand their timetables out.

'Thanks Perce,' James said with a wink to Percy.

'Five points will be taken from Gryffindor. I may be your Uncle Potter, but you have to call me Professor Weasley, here at Hogawarts. How many times do I have to tell you that?'

'Oops... I forgot, I'm too used to of it since summer. Im sorry Percy, it won't happen again.'

Percy glared at James and walks away.

'Hehehe.' James said evily.

'Ugh, you're so useless Potter!' said a girl with long curly from the bottom, red hair.

'Ah, mornin' Gloria, looks like my charms has attracted you over here to come and talk to me on this lovely morning. But my morning always turns better as soon as I see your beautiful face.' James told Gloria with a wink.

'Get a life Potter,' Gloria said as she rolled her eyes at James. 'I came here to talk to Emma about her timetable, not you.' she added with disgust.

WHAM!

'OW!,' James screamed 'What was that for Sirius?!'

'I unno,' shrugged Sirius. 'Just felt like it.' He said with a grin.

'Gloria, we have to leave for our first class!' said a really pretty girl with long Black hair, curly at the bottom.

'Hold on Chanel, Emma what's your first class?' Gloria asked Emma.

'Transfiguration, what about you?' replied Emma.

'Same! Great we can go together with Chanel.'

'Great!'

'Ah, Chanel darling your face shines up my morning every day!' flirted Sirius.

Chanel lookes at Sirius as if he were a disgusting slug.

'Yes i know it does darling, but every time i see your face it ruins my morning.' replies Chanel cooly.

James burst out laughing while Sirius clutched his heart as if he were hurt and said 'Ouch, Chanel darling you break my heart.'

Chanel turns on her heels and walks away as Gloria and Emma follow.

'She so wants me!' Sirius wrote down on a piece of parchment as he took his seat in Transfiguration right behind Chanel and passed the note to James.

'Are you sure? One would think she hates you,' James wrote, passing the note back.

'Well Gloria isn't any more fond of you then Chanel is of me, so shut up!' Sirius wrote to him.

'Atleast she doesn't look at me like i'm some disgusting slug!' James wrote back.

'Oh don't be jealous just because most of the girls in the school like me and not you Jamesey.' :)

'I like Emma! She's mad fine!' Frank Longbottom wrote.

'When did you come in here?' Sirius asked.

'Er... I always read your notes from behind you.'

'Oh so thats how you found out all that stuff.'

'Yup!'

'I'm hot.' James randomly said.

'I'm sexy!' Sirius replied.

'Im cute then.' Frank added in.

'Er... I meant it's hot in here, but hey if you guys think so fine with me :D' James replied back.

Sirius burst out laughing.

'Is there something funny Mr.Brown?' Percy asked looking up from his textbook.

'Oh not at all, Sir.' Sirius replied, trying to hide the note from Percy. Unluckily Percy had seen it and at once Percy yelled 'Accio Parchment!.' At once he started reading the note out loud.

'Very amusing, but we really don't care about your love life Mr.Potter, Brown, and Longbottom.

Chanel and Gloria were looking furious while Emma was blushing hard at what Frank had wrote about her.

* * *

**A/N: Once again sorry for the delay... computer problems, also sorry for ANY spelling mistakes.**

**We hope you like this chapter but we are having a writers block at the moment, lol so it would have been longer but we couldn't think of anything.**

**Once again GinnyPotter is Chanel and LilyPotter is Gloria. **

**Enjoy and Review for sure please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: We had a writers block, thats why it took so long. This chapter gets more into the point of the story, we were sort of getting of track.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

'Knight to E5.' Ron said confidently. The tiny knight moved across the board.

'Pawn to E5.' Lily replied competitively, as her pawn moved across the board to take down the knight.

'HA! I beat you!' Ron said to her excitedly. 'Bishop to G6, check mate!' he added.

'Aw darn!' Lily cried.

'Can I play now?' Hugo asked impatiently.

'Ok here Hugo, take my spot.' Ron said to him as he got up and walked over to Harry who was folding up a letter he just finished reading and looking very tensed.

'Hey what's up? You look worried.' Ron asked looking concerned.

'There has been attacks.' Harry sighed.

'WHAT?! WHERE?! It doesn't have anything to do with V-Voldemort does it?' Ron asked with fear.

'No, how can it? He died 19 years ago, remember.'

'Then what?'

'It's related to the place where--' at that point, Harry could not continue.

'Harry what's wrong? You look worried.' Ginny asked him as she came in the room with Hermione at her side.

Harry sighed. 'There has been attacks at the place where... Sirius died, the Death Chamber.' He finished.

Ginny gasped, Hermione covered her mouth and Ron went white.

'Bloody hell, who would go near that place?' Ron asked the three.

'Well it says in here that people walk into the veil, but only at night.' Harry told them confused, checking the letter.

'You don't think this has something to do with Voldemort do you?' Hermione asked shocked.

'Ofcourse not, Harry killed him Nineteen-years-ago.' Ginny told her as if she was mad.

'But were there not Ministry Members there to stop the people?' Ron asked Harry.

'The members say they tried to stop them but they fought off, chanting "He is calling me" repeatedly'

'Why don't they block the ways at night?' Ginny asked them as if that was the most obvious thing.

'It's too much work for them.' Ron told her with a sigh.

'Hmm, they all go in the night? And they chant things repeatedly,' Hermione said. 'That means that they are being possesed, someone is taking over them.' She added.

'And they are only going at night... so that means they are sleepwalking!' Ginny told them.

'So someone is possessing them in there sleep which is making them sleepwalk towards the veil!' Ron added.

'Yes.' Harry told them.

'Mommy, Mommy! I beat Hugo in Wizard's Chess!' Lily told Ginny.

'Good job Lily.' Ginny replied.

'Come play with me mommy!' Lily grabbed onto Ginny.

'No hun, I can't rigth now, go play something else for now.'

Ginny turned back to Harry and asked, 'So is there a pattern or a clue about the type of people getting pulled to it?'

'No.' Harry sighed. 'And if there is we/they haven't figured it out yet.'

'So what does Kingsley want us to do?' Ron asked Harry.

'Stop it, figure out how this is happening and prevent it from happening.' Harry replied.

'But how will you do that?' Hermione asked Harry.

'No clue.' Harry replied.

* * *

'Hey look, there's been attack's!' Rose said looking up from the daily prophet.

'WHAT! WHERE?!' James asked worried.

'At some Death Chamber, in the Ministry of Magic.' She replied.

'Hey isn't that the place where Dad's Godfather died? What was his name?' Albus asked.

'Yeah! I don't know... Dad never told us, he didn't like talking about it.' James replied.

'So what if it's Uncle Harry's Godfather doing this to get to Uncle Harry,' Rose said. 'Maybe to talk to him or tell him something important, you know.'

'Hey guys, what's up?' Frank asked the three, sitting down beside Rose.

'Nothing, you?' James replied.

'Nothing, its just i asked Emma out!'

'What! What did she say?' Albus asked excitedly.

'She said yes!' Frank told them equally excited.

'Nice!' James said.

'I know isn't it! Anyways I'll take a leave now, I promised I'll take Emma down to the lake today. Bye!' Frank walked away.

'Have fun!' Rose shouted to him.

'Hey! Al, your going down to Hagrid's today right?' James asked.

'Yeah.'

'Well, we'll come along with you, and we'll ask about Dad's Godfather.'

'Okie Dokie.'

At that moment Sirius came and whispered something in James' ear. And identical evil grins came across there faces'.

'Well Sirius and I have some _homework_ to do, so we'll take our leave now.' James said with an evil grin. 'See you in the evening then.'

'Later little one.' Sirius said rubbing their heads and making their hair messy.

'Since when did they do there homework so early?' Rose asked with a frown while trying to fix up her hair. 'It's only a Friday!' She exclaimed.

'I don't know, but something tells me that they arn't doing their homework.' Albus said not bothering to fix up his hair as it was always messy.

* * *

That evening James, Rose and Albus met up in the Gryffindor Common Room and walked down to Hagrid's Hut.

'So what were you and Sirius _really_ doing?' Rose asked James as she knocked on Hagrid's door.

'I told you, Homework!' James replied.

'Ye right!' Albus snorted.

At that moment Hagrid opened the door. 'Oh hello, didn't expect all three of yeh'

'Yeah, we just needed to ask you a bit of questions.' James told him.

'Well c'mon in then.'

The three entered and seated themselves around the huge table while Hagrid went to go make some tea.

'So what is it yeh wanted ter ask me?' Hagrid asked the three while pouring tea into their mugs.

'Umm... well...' Rose began.

'We wanted to ask you about...' James continued.

'...About Dad's Godfather.' Albus finished.

Hagrid choked on his tea and looked up at them with a shocked expression on his face.

'Why...?' Hagrid asked them slowly.

'Well I'm sure you must've read the Daily Prophet today, and read about the attacks.' Rose told Hagrid.

'Yeh I did.'

'Well we think it's Dad's Godfather doing this since he did die at the Death Chamber, and he might be trying to get to Dad.' James finished.

'But Sirius wouldn't kill people just ter get ter Harry.' Hagrid told them.

They all spat out there tea...

'Wait, did you just say "Sirius"?' James asked him completely shocked.

'Thats righ', Sirius Black was his name.'

The three mouths fell open.

'Sirius Black? What was he like?' Al asked.

'Well... full of himself, prankster, good looking, every girl wanted him, he got every girl he wanted, one of the Marauder's, an unregistered animagus and your Dad's Dad's best friend, in other words your Grandpa James' best friend.' Hagrid said ticking them off his fingers as he went down the list.

'The Marauder's? You mean the creators of the Marauder's map?' James asked him while pulling out the map from his pocket.

'How'd yeh know 'bout that map?' Hagrid asked looking shocked.

'What map?' Al and Rose asked completely confused.

'Where'd yeh get that from?' Hagrid demanded.

'Stole it from Dad. Say... who's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?

'Yeh can ask yer Dad that, 'cause I'm tellin' him righ' now!'

James didn't look scared at all. On the contrary, he looked happy about it.

'Great, now we can finally find out about this Voldemort guy, and Dad's adventures.

At that point Hagrid dropped his tea cup, while wincing at Voldemort's name.

'HOW THE RUDDY HELL DO YEH KNOW 'BOUT HIM?' Hagrid roared.

'We have our ways.' James replied with a wink.

The three walked out of Hagrid's Hut.

'So tell us about this map Jamsie.' Rose said innocently.

James considered this for a moment then pulled the map out and spoke: 'I solemnly swear that I am upto no good.'

Rose and Al looked at him as if he had gone mad.

'Whoa!' Al said as he saw writing appearing on the map.

'What is this?' Rose asked.

'The map of Hogwarts.' James told them. 'It's called the Marauder's Map. Hagrid said Sirius was one of the Marauder's, and Grandpa James was his best friend, so... that means Grandpa James must've been one of the Marauder's too. And Dad told us about Uncle Remus who is Teddy's Father, who also was Grandpa James' best friend, so he must've been a Marauder too. Which means that they must've created this map. But who is the fourth one? And what do these names have to do with them? 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.'

'Didn't Hagrid say that Sirius was an unregistered animagus? So that migth have been his nickname... and so they were all animagus' too.' Al added.

* * *

**A/N: Well here is another chapter. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Hope you liked this one. I've already started on the next one and we love it! Please review!! **

**Enjoy! 3**

**GinnyPotter && LilyPotter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Firstly... thankyou everyone who have reviewed so far... we always forget to say this :D Sorry Austin... I swear we told you, you just weren't paying attention. Rosiiee ofcourse we remember you!! and thankyou to all who say they like the story!! We appreciate you guys reviewing. Also, Chanel and Gloria are random characters, not related to anyone special. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5:**

**

* * *

**

'NO WAY!' Sirius shouted. 'YOUR DAD'S GODFATHER'S NAME WAS SIRIUS BLACK?! AND YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS SIRIUS?!'

'Yup.' James said rubbing his ear from the pain of Sirius yelling in his ear.

'Why didn't you ever tell me?'

'Must've slipped my mind...'

'Wow, what are the odds? Harry Potter's Godfather's name is Sirius Black, and I'm Sirius Brown! What was he like?'

'Um, well Hagrid said he was "full of himself, prankster, good looking, every girl wanted him. He was an Unregistered animagus, and one of the Marauder's.'

'Whoa! Just like me, except for the animagus and Marauder's part.

'Pfft, you're not good looking Sirius.' George said as he walked in on James and Sirius with Frank.

'Oh don't deny the _love_ baby, you know you think I'm hott.' Sirius said with a wink.

* * *

_Dear Harry, _

_How are yeh? I wrote this letter just ter let yeh know that Rose, James and Al _

_somehow found out aboutVoldemort. And I er... sort of... told 'em a bit _

_about Sirius, and the Marauder's. Jus' thought ter let yeh know._

_Hope yer alrigh'_

_Hagrid_

'There that should do it.' Hagrid said folding the letter and attaching it to the Brown Owl and sending it off flying towards London.

* * *

James and Sirius walked into the Library, talking and laughing about something very funny.

' I'd say this is the best one we've done so far.' Sirius said.

'You said it mate.' James replied with a wink.

They stopped abruptly as they turned towards the tables. Sirius and James stared at Rose and Scorpius sitting together at a table with books around them.

'Psst, Rose!' James whispered loudly. 'Come here this instance!'

Rose and Scorpius looked up from the table with a confused expression at James and Sirius. Rose narrowed her eyes as she saw James and Sirius giving dirty, evil looks to Scorpius who looked completely confused and a bit worried after seeing those looks.

'Hang on a sec Scorpius. I'll be right back. Gotta have a little chat with my _dear_ cousing and his best friend.' Rose told Scorpius who looked scared at the change of Rose's tone.

'Uh, umm.. Ok..' Scorpius replied. 'Hurry up though we still have to get started on Potions.'

'Don't worry it won't take long, these two are as easy as rocks to take care of.' She said as she walked across the Library to the two gits.

'What?!' Rose asked James coldly.

'What are you doing with that _Malfoy_ boy?' James demanded.

'We're studying.' Rose replied as if it was the most obvious thing. 'There is nothing going on!'

'Oh yeah?! Then why are you blushing?!' Sirius demanded just as angry as James.

'Am not!' Rose replied turning away and blushing harder. 'And why do you care anyways? You're not even related to me.'

'Are too! And I care because James and I are brothers!

'Am not!'

'Are too! And you know it!'

'AM NOT!! NOW SHUT UP!!' Rose said taking her wand out.

Scorpius stood up and walked over to the three also taking his wand out. 'What's going on?'

'You stay out of this _Malfoy_' James said nastily also taking his wand out after Sirius.

Scorpius looked confused. Rose opened her mouth to say something but at that moment Madame Pince came over and said ' Be quiet you four, or I shall have to throw you out. This is a library, not a duelling club! So put your wands away and find yourselves some seats or leave!'

Rose stomped back to her table with Scorpius right behind her. James and Sirius walked out of the Library fuming as they put their wands back in there pockets.

* * *

On a cheery morning everyone walked down to the Great Hall, not knowing anything odd and slightly disturbing would happen.

James and Sirius walked into the Great Hall with identical evil grins, looking over at Slytherin table while sitting themselves down beside Frank and George.

'Good Morning!' James and Sirius said in an almost to cheerful voice.

'Mornin'. ' George and Frank replied tonelessly not noticing anything suspicious.

All of a sudden an uproar lifted from the Slytherin table as half the guys were in pink robes, long blonde hair and had heavy make-up at every inch of their faces. On the front of their robes it said "_I Love Gryffindor Men_." While on the back it said "_I want my mommy!_" And as for the girls... they had boy cut pink hair, with extremeley scary Gothic make-up and on the front of their robes it said "_I love Gryffindor Muggle-Borns!!_" And on the back it said "_ Hufflepuffs are smarter and braver than us Slytherins :( _" And the only thing they could get out their mouths were " BOK BOK BOK" like a chicken. Within two minutes everyone at the Slytherin table were all in pink robes all saying 'BOK BOK BOK'

James and Sirius roared with laughter as they fell to the floor. Tears of laughter were rolling down their cheeks. After 30 seconds or so the whole Great Hall was roaring with laughter at the Slytherins who were flushed with anger and embarrasment. And to James and Sirius' delight, they also saw Chanel and Gloria laughing hard at the disturbing sight of Slytherins in pink, with Emma also laughing at their side.

Headmistress Mcgonagall stood up from the Staff Table and looked as if she was controlling herself from laughing out loud. She said in a surprisingly steady voice:

'Who did this?' She asked knowing well what the answer was, while looking over to James and Sirius, who gave back innocent looks that decieved no one.

'There shall be severe consequences for the _Culprits_' She said putting a heavy emphasis on the word Culprit while narrowing her eyes and once again looking over at the Gryffindor Table to James and Sirius, who looked as if they didn't care about the _consequences_.

'That was bloody brilliant.' Frank told them while walking to their first period class.

'Thankyou, it was my idea.' Sirius replied.

'No it wasn't! It was my idea!' James shouted.

'No it was mine!'

'Nuh-Uh...!'

'Oh shut up... both of you!' George told them rolling his eyes.

'Mine!' James shouted completely ignoring George.

'No Mine!!' Sirius also shouted completely ignoring George too.

And the arguement continued all the way to Transfiguration.

* * *

'You've gotta admit it, that was pretty funny, no one could think up a prank like that.' Albus said to Rose taking his cauldron out and placing it on the table.

'Yeah, but Ugh! I hate them for what they did in the Library the other day, there is nothing going on between me and Scorpius.' Rose replied lighting up fire under her cauldron.

Albus raised his eyebrows at Rose.

'Ok fine! I like him, but i don't know if he likes me back or not.'

* * *

One week later... The day before Christmas breaks...

* * *

Walking back from breakfast, Rose and Scorpius stop infront of the marble staircase.

'Well see you later then.' Rose said to Scorpius, turning away.

'Wait, Rose...' Scorpius said grabbing her hand. Rose's cheeks flushed with red. 'I needed to ask you something...' Scorpius continued.

'Ok...' Rose replied. 'What is it?'

'Umm... Ok here goes... look i know we've only known each other for a few months. But these past few months we've spent together have made me realize what a great person you are... and I was wondering, will you go out with me?' Scorpius asked Rose blushing.

Rose blushed harder, and with a big smile she replied... 'Yes, yes i will!'

Scorpius bent over and kissed her on the lips.

GASP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

James and Sirius were standing there with their mouths open wide looking at the two new couples.

'How dare you touch her! You filthy _Malfoy_!' James roared, taking his wand out and pointing it at Scorpius.

'Get away from her!' Sirius demanded.

'Don't you dare!' Rose shouted at James and Sirius also taking her wand out and pointing it at the two, standing in front of Scorpius. 'Don't get into this James and Sirius, this is none of your guys' business!'

'Is too! You're my little cousin! It's my right to protect you!' James shouted back.

'Yeah!' Sirius said hesitatingly.

'There is nothing bad here to protect me from! I have enough sense to know who is the right guy for me, it's my choice! And I choose Scorpius! Only if you tried to get to know him you'd know he is a nice guy!' Rose said to them.

'Aww! That's so cute... young love!' Sirius said. Rose and Scorpius smiled at him. James gave Sirius a death glare.

'What's going on here?' Albus asked walking towards the four.

'_Rose and Scorpius, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marraige, then comes a baby in a baby carraige!_

Meaning... Rose and Scorpius are going out... Rose and Scorpius are going out!' Sirius sang.

'No way!'

'I know!'

'And finally too! It was so obvious they liked each other!'

'Yeah well James seems to have a problem with this.' Rose told Albus.

Everyone looked at James, and James gave them all a dirty look.

'Oh but they look so cute together.' Sirius said to James.

'Not helping Sirius!' James replied.

'What? I thought they look cute together!'

'Thankyou Sirius, see even this git agrees!' Rose told James.

'Whatever, if you ever hurt her you'll have us to deal with.' James said to Scorpius and then walked away fuming.

* * *

'Yes mum, I'm fine, yes Ron is too, here talk to him.' Hermione spoke through the telephone as she handed the phone over to Ron.

Ron looked a bit annoyed and uncomfortable. 'Hermione, I don't know how to use a _fellytone..._' Ron told Hermione.

'Oh Ron, it's Telephone, and all you do is talk, jeez.'

'Ok. HELLO! HELLO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?'

'Yes dear, I can hear you, stop shouting!' Mrs. Granger said.

'Ron you don't need to shout, just speak normally.' Hermione told him.

'Oh sorry. Uh... hello mum.' Ron said properly.

'Hello dear, how are you?' Mrs. Granger replied with a question.

'I'm fine, you?'

'Good!'

Hermione walked over to Harry with a satisfied expression which immediatly turned into a concerned one as she say Harry looking worried once again, with Ginny at his side.

'What's wrong Harry?' She asked him.

'Hagrid just sent me a letter...' Harry began.

'Is everything alright? Is there a problem at Hogwarts?'

'No no, everything is fine. It's just James, Al and Rose visited Hagrid... and... asked him about Sirius and Hagrid told them a bit. And somehow they found out about Voldemort and the Marauder's.'

'Well you can't have expected the Voldemort story to stay hidden too long, everyone knows who they are, and who they are related to. So they must've heard it from someone.'

'Maybe they found the marauder's map... and found out about them.' Ginny said.

'Can't be, the map was in my study...'

'Which James went to before we left for King's Cross...'

Harry ran to his study. He walked back empty handed.

'It's not there. I'm going to kill James! He is the only one to do such a thing.'

'You don't think he knows how to use it, to you Harry?' Hemione ask him Harry.

'Knowing James, he probably figured it out.' Harry chuckled.

'Harry I think it's time to tell them everything.' Ginny said tentively.

'But they're too yound Ginny, they're not ready yet.'

'They've figured out pretty much everything so it's best to tell them right now before...' Ginny stopped.

'Before what?' Harry said sharply.

'Look Harry, Dumbledore delayed telling you about the prophecy and the connection between you and Voldemort. Which cost Sirius'... life. You found out about your parents death, and Voldemort when you were eleven-years old too. It's best to tell them now about everything you've done and what we've done with you. Because James, Al, Lily, Rose and Hugo have a right to know.

Harry sighed while nodding and walked away.

* * *

'Ah, mail's here.' Sirius said. Sirius caught the package from his owl, finding homemade pie which he would share with James in there.

About five minutes later, Sirius pointed over to Gloria and Chanel and said, 'Hey James, look over there, doesn't Gloria look a bit worried?'

James nodded, got up and walked over to Gloria.

'What's wrong darling, you look worried' James asked.

'None of your business Potter!' Gloria replied. coldly. 'One would say it's all your fault.

'What's my fault?' James asked totally confused.

'Ugh nothing just get lost Potter.' Gloria got up and walked out of the Great Hall with Chanel not noticing all the Slytherins were looking at her.

'Well we better get packing, train leaved in two hours.' Sirius said.

'Oh Sirius, mum says you can come over for Christmas breaks, she's talked to your mum about it already.' James told him.

'Sweet! This is going to be great!' Sirius said walking into their dormitory with James.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for any grammer mistakes. And sorry for the delay, we had exams, so we didn't get time to work on it.**

**Review please... and thankyou to all the people who have reviewed! **

**LilyPotter && GinnyPotter**

**

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thankyou everyone for reviewing! Sorry for the late chapter again... we were having a writers block, plus exams and stuff have kept us busy.**

**Well Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 6:**

**

* * *

**

_Come to me... I am your master! I will give you everything you need. You need me... _She twisted and turned in her sleep as the disembodied voice spoke to her._ Come to me... I'm in the Department of Mysteries. Your parents can't help you, but I can. _She immediatley woke up drenched in sweat. Her eyes red, feeling controlled and hatred, she dropped back in her bed not remembering anything the next morning.

'WAKE UP GLORIA! Wake up!' Chanel said hitting Gloria with her pillow.

'I'm awake! I'm awake!' Gloria replied sleepily.

'Come on, my mum is calling us down for breakfast!'

Gloria got out of bed and into the restroom to brush her teeth and take a shower.

'What's for breakfast?' Gloria asked.

'Pancakes, eggs and bacon!'

'Yummy! My favourite!'

'Yeah I know, that's why I told my mum to make it.'

Gloria and Chanel went down to the kitchen together and sat at the table while Chanel's mum was still cooking.

'Do you need any help Mrs. Sanchez?' Gloria asked adressing to Chanels mum.

'Oh please, call me Angelica. And gracias, but I'm done.' Angelica replied.

'De nada. Come on Chanel, get up you lazy bum, I'm hungry!' She said grinning. 'Mm, Angelica, this smells really good! I always said you were a great cook!

'Gracias Glo dear.'

* * *

Harry walked into James' room and said, 'James, Sirius wake up!' They twisted and turned but still didn't wake up. 'Jamsiebear, time to get up.' Harry said purposly teasing James.

Sirius woke up and burst out laughing.

'Your dad calls you... you... JAMSIEBEAR! Can I call you that too my love?' Sirius said blowing a kiss to James.

'Shut up Sirius, Dad...' James moaned. 'I told you not to call me that infront of other people.' James told Harry, going pink in the cheeks with an embarassed tone.

'Oh but it doesn't matter if Sirius hears it does it hunnibun?' Harry replied chuckling. James picked up his pillow and threw it at Harry who was walking out of the room laughing.

'Young man, how dare you throw a pillow at your father! Go pick it up this instant!' Sirius demanded.

'Oh shut up Sirius, you old farthead!' James replied. Sirius smirked as he got out of bed pulling James out of the room.

James and Sirius walked down to the kitchen while Al and Lily were playing around with their food.

'No playing with your food Albus and Lily!' Ginny told them.

Sirius stopped abruptly, staring at Ginny. 'Damn... your mum's _HOTT_!!' Sirius said to James loudly.

'Why thankyou Sirius.' Ginny said to Sirius looking at Harry who had walked in at that moment. Albus and Lily laughed.

'Sirius... that's my mum you're talking about!' James told Sirius as Harry choked on his juice.

'What...?' Sirius asked innocently and looked at Ginny who winked at him as he blushed. Harry cleared his throat.

'What's for breakfast Ginerva darling?' Harry asked Ginny. She glared at him, her hands on her hips.

'Harry James Potter! How would you like to sleep on the couch tonight?' She growled., sparks coming out of her wand.

'Uh, I-I mean G-Ginny.' Harry corrected backing away.

'You better have.' Ginny replied while setting down the food. 'Lily dead, no sleeping on the table, come on wake up and eat your food.'

'But mummy, I didn't get a good night sleep.' Lily replied. 'Can I sleep with you tonight, please?'

'Ofcourse you can, I guess that means daddy will have to sleep on the couch tonight.' Ginny said grinning evilly.

Harry glared at Lily who smiled innocently.

'What now?' James asked finishing his breakfast.

'Let's watch a movie!' Lily suggested excitedly.

'What's a movie?' Sirius asked confused.

'You've never seen a movie?' Albus asked with a shocked expression.

'No...'

'Course he hasn't! He is from a wizarding family.' James told them. 'Ok, so we'll show you Sirius, but what movie?'

'STAR WARS!' Lily shouted.

'Oh! Anakin Skywalker is _HOTT!' _Ginny said. Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

'I mean, he is a good actor!' She blushed.

'Oh but we've seen that movie so many...' James stopped as he recieved the threatning look from his mother. 'Oh fine... Star Wars it is, _for the hundreth time_.' James added under his breath.

* * *

Two dark figures walked down the stairs as quietly as they could. They stopped infront of the couch, baring down upon their victim, smirking.

'Ok, you got the stuff?' The first one whispered.

'Right here mate!' The second one replied.

They gently took off the victims glasses and set them on the table. The two dark figured froze as the 'victim' twitched in his sleep.

'Phew,' The first one said. 'That was close.'

* * *

'Daddy, Wake up!' Lily shouted as she jumped onto Harry, who was lying on the couch sleeping.

'AHHHH!! MONSTER!! MONSTER!!' Lily screamed at the top of her lungs and she jumped off the couch still screaming.

Harry jumped up, fully awaken, drawing his wand like a sword. 'What?! Where is the monster? I shalt slay it with my sword... I-I mean with my wand!'

'You! You're the monster!'

'I'm not a monster.' Harry said, stepping towards Lily.

'Don't come near me you monster!'

WHAM!

'ARGHH!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR!' Harry asked clutching his shin where he had just been kicked by his nine-year old daughter, whilst dropping his wand on the floor.

Lily picked up his wand and yelled: 'Hocus Pocus! Jiggery Pokery! Abra Kedabra!' Harry ducked while screaming. 'Stupefy!' Lily said remembering the spell James had taught her. There was a flash of red light, and the 'monster' was on the couch, unconcious.

'I killed the monster, I killed the monster!' Lily sang at the top of her lungs, pride could be heard in her voice.

Ginny ran down the stairs, followed by James, Sirius and Albus. 'Lily, what did you do to your father?' Ginny asked looking at Harry's face and then laughing. The three boys behind Ginny laughed silently.

'That's not daddy! That's a monster!'

At this point, James and Sirius fell to the floor clutching their sides roaring with laughter.

'What did u do to him?' Ginny asked Lily.

'I picked up his wand and yelled 'Stupefy'. Lily replied.

The four looked at Lily with their mouths wide open. 'Here I'll show you!' Lily said pointing the wand at Ginny, opened her mouth to say the spell.

'Stup--'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' The four of them yelled together. Lily froze staring at them with fear.

'Where did you learn that spell Lily?' Ginny asked her, as James fidgeted behind her.

'James taught me it.'

'I'll deal with you later.' She said to James who gulped. She turned back to Lily, took the wand from her and said 'Enervate' Pointing it at Harry.

Harry jumped up immediately.

'GIMME BACK MY WAND OR I'LL EAT YOU!' Harry yelled at Lily.

'I told you he was a monster!' Lily screamed running behind her mother.

'Stupefy!' Lily yelled at the 'monster' pointing her finger instead of a wand.

'AHH!' Harry screamed like a girl as he fell backwards onto the couch.

James, Sirius and Albus fell down the stairs roaring with laughter. Ginny walked over to Harry and helped him up as she handed his wand back. He glared back at Lily who was hiding behind Sirius.

'So why am I being called a monster?' Harry asked.

'Your face Mr. Potter.' Sirius told him.

'Why you insolent, little--' Harry mimmicked the words that had once been said to him in his third year.

'No dad, seriously, your face.' Albus cut in. Harry ran to the washroom to see his face spray painted with black around his eyes, pink hair, and white and red all over his face. He really did look a monster.

'ARGHH!!'

'Uh oh... RUN!!' James and Sirius shouted. Harry tore after them.

'Named them right didn't they, James and Sirius. Biggest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen, and now these two. Fred and George could've gave them a run for their money.' Ginny muttered to herself and stopped as she thought about Fred, a tear rolling down her face. She wiped her tears away and told Lily and Albus to get ready and come back down to eat breakfast.

* * *

'I'm proud of you Scorpius, you're doing the right thing, although, you shouldn't have needed other people to tell you. Now they will get what they deserved!' Draco said to Scorpius, feeling the old school grudge coming back.

'But... Father, why do you hate them so much?' Scorpius asked.

'Because, they stole all the glory away from me, they made my life hell. I gave that _Potter_ a chance to be my friend, but he refused and instead went with that Mudblood and Blood Traitors. Those people may seem nice Scorpius, but beware of the red heads and Potters.

Scorpius couldn't believe his ears, he always thought that the Weasley's and Potter's were nice people. _But then again, that James Potter was extremely rude to him, he always insulted him and threw mean looks at him. But why? What had he done to him? Was it because of my Father? Did Mr. Potter tell his son to make my life a living hell too, just like he made my fathers? _Scorpius couldn't help but believe his Father. He started to feel hatred towards all of them. Then, his mind trailed off to Rose Weasley, _How could she possibly be mean? She was the nicest person he had ever met. They can't all be that bad though, _he thought.

* * *

'Oh look, I remember this one, Emma's birthday.' Gloria looking at her old photographs with Chanel.

'Haha yeah, look at Frank checking Emma out at the back.' Chanel said with a laugh. They flipped the page continuing to look at their last year pictures.

'Haha, this one's funny, when you smashed the whole cake onto James' face because he was annoying you.' Chanel chuckled.

'Yah, he does that alot. OH MY FAVOURITE... when you gave Sirius a make-over. HAHA!' Gloria and Chanel laughed looking at Sirius' sad face and his hair into pigtails, with pink ribbon, and make-up on his face.

* * *

Christmas

* * *

'Lily, Albus, James, Sirius! Five minutes are up! Come down now!' Ginny shouted from downstairs. 'Harry, put that paper down and send these gifts to the Weasley Manor using the Floo Network. We're leaving in 10 minutes.' Ginny added to Harry who was sitting at the table, munching on his toast and reading about the new attack at the Department of Mysteries. _Looks like the word has finally got out. _He thought to himself.

A rush of kids running down the stairs could be heard. 'Harry Christmas!' The four chanted together to Harry and Ginny.

'Happy Christmas!' The two replied cheerfully.

'C'mon you guys, eat your toast, then we're leaving for Weasley Manor.' Ginny said to the four kids.

They quickly ate their toast and got ready to travel through Floo Network.

'Ok Ginny -- Oh before that, Sirius have you traveled through Floo Network before?' Harry asked thoughtfully.

'Yes Harr-- err.. I mean, yes Mr. Potter I have.' Sirius replied with relief. Harry gave Sirius a look of amusement before continuing.

'Ok anyways Ginny you first.' Harry finally said.

Ginny entered the fire place as the green fire erupted and yelled:' Number Four, Weasley Manor!'

'Ok Lily you next, then Sirius, then James.' One by one they all yessled the location and disappeared. At last Harry entered and also yelled 'Number four, Weasley Manor!'

'Happy Christmas!' Harry heard at once as he stumbled out of the fire place and saw a bif blur of what seemed like a hundres people. He took off his glasses and cleaned them, as he put them back on he noticed Molly fighting her way towards him to greet him.

'Oh Harry dear! So good to see you. Happy Christmas dear!' She wished Harry and embraced him into a hug.

'Happy Christmas Molly' Harry smiled at her.

'Why don't you kids go up stairs and play? Rose, Hugo take them upstairs please.' Hermione suggested to the group of chaos who were now being introduced to Sirius to all who didn't know him.

'Ok!' Rose and Hugo replied with wide smiles and left the adults alone. Ginny sighed.

'Harry I think now is the time to tell them.' Ginny said with a concerned tone.

'Tell who what?' Bill asked.

'Let me guess,' George grinned. 'Ginny wants you to tell the kids everything about Voldemort and your parents and your adventured.' George guessed confidently.

'Yeah I think Ginny is right, you should tell them.' Teddy said as Percy, Fleur and Angelina nodded in agreement.

'Don't you think they're too young right now?' Molly asked.

'I agree, Harry your kids haven't even reached 5th year yet.' Andrey noted.

'They will always be young to us,' Arthur said wisley. 'Only they will know when they are ready. If they can figure out that we are hiding something from them by little clues then they are definately old enough. And it's better **we **tell them rather than them hearing it from someone else. And they also have the right to know.' Arthur continued.

'And plus, I'm running out of excuses now!' Fleur told them a bit frustrated.

'Yeah, I had a hard time explaining about my missing ear.' George said pointing to the hole where his ear should've been. Charlie and Angelina chuckled.

'Ok well the point is that the kids are old enough to know. They've found out the main thing already they just don't know the details and the reasons and results.' Ron finally spoke up.

'Wait, how do you know this?' Percy asked with a confused expression. Hermione sighed.

'Well, Hagrid owled Harry to tell him that James, Albus and Rose came to his hut and asked him about Voldemort and the Marauders.' She said.

'How did they find out about Voldemort?' Angelina asked.

'--and the Marauders?' George added.

'Who's the Marauders?' Bill asked followed by confused expressions by everyone else but George, Ginny and the Trio. Harry opened his mouth to explain but Ginny cut in: 'You guys should just wait and listen till we tell the kids because it will just take too long then.'

'So do we agree on telling the kids?' Hermione asked rather bossily. Everyone nodded slowly.

* * *

'They are going to talk about it with us right now.' Rose said confidently as she entered her room after all the cousins had settled.

'Talk about what?' Victoire asked with a confused tone.

'Well, before Christmas breaks we found out by Hagrid about Grandpa James and his best friends. Also by James' friends, that Dad defeated the darkest wizard of all times. We don't know everything but we think they will tell us everything today.' Albus answered. The cousins stared on shock as though they couldn't belive their ears.

'Also, Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione helped him from the beginning to the end.' James added.

'Maybe that's how Dad lost his ear! Maybe it was because this dark wizard, Voldemort.' Michaela said thoughtfully. Lily and Hugo sniggered. The two didn't fully understand what was going on but they got the general idea that their parents were some sort of heros.

'How do you know they will tell us today?' Lucy asked curiously.

'Well we're not really sure, but we think they will tell us because we know that they know that we know. And they know that we know, that they know, that we know.' Rose said a bit confused herself.

'What the bloody hell did you just say?' Fred Weasley II swore confusedly.

'Fred... mind your language! Anyways, how can you be so sure that they know that you know?' Domnique asked curiously.

'Enough with the "You Knows"!' Roxane demanded.

'Well Hagrid knows we know so he owled that to let him know that we know.' James told them. Sirius gave James a confused look while Roxane glared at him.

'So, _in other words,_ Hagrid told Mum and Dad.' Albus cleared out.

'Well they are obviously discussing it downstairs right now, that's why they sent us upstairs.' Louis spoke out.

'And they definately think we're too young otherwise they would've told us by now.' Molly Weasley II added.

'Well Lily and Hugo _are_ too young to find out right now.' Victoire said.

'I'm not too young! I can tie my shoelaces!' Hugo said at once.

'Yeah! And I can count all my teeth!' Lily stated. The cousins all rolled their eyes at Lily and Hugo's immature behaviour, including Sirius.

'Ok well the point is, we've been living in the dark and we deserve to know the truth!' Michaela pointed out. Everyone nodded in agreement.

'You guys, they want to talk to you all downstairs.' Teddy said as he entered the room. The cousins looked excited.

'I guess you already know what it's about.' He chuckled.

'Duhh.' They said in unison. Teddy laughed and lead the way downstairs with Victoire by his side. The adults straightened up as the kids entered the room, they kept glancing at Harry who looked confused yet determined.

'Well after Hagrid wrote to me, before Christmas breaks, we decided that it's time to tell you all the truth.' Harry said adressing to the three.

'Well, I did a bit of research on you at the library (James and Sirius looked at her in disbelief) but I didn't have time to go through all the books, so I have a list of questions.' Rose started.

'Uhh, we should learn about the marauders first since they came before Mr. Potter did.' Sirius suggested before Harry could open his mouth to reply.

'Now I'm glad you brought that up Sirius, before we begin, James you're grounded.' Harry started.

'What?!' James yelled. 'Why?' He pouted.

'Because, you stole my map from my office.'

'Not steal, borrowed it. It's not my fault, it came to me! It just caught my attention when i was searching for my quill.'

'Do you know how to work it?'

'Er.. Yeah.'

'Awesome! You are a true prankster! Only a true prankster could know how to work that map!' George said hi5ing James and Sirius who grinned proudly. Arthur cleared his throat.

'Anyways, back to explaining.' Ginny cut in at the frustrated look of Rose who seemed to be frustrated by the delay of the explaining.

'Ok so who are the Marauders? Who are Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs? Why do they call themselves those names? How and why did they create this map?' James asked all in one breath.

' The Marauders were four guys one of which was my Dad and the other three were his best friends. They called each other Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs because they were illegal animagi's. Except for Moony, he was Remus Lupin, Teddy's Dad and he was a werewolf, not an animagus. Padfoot was Sirius Black, my godfather, my Dad's closest best friend, his animagus form was a dog. Prongs was my Dad, James Potter, he was a stag. And Wormtail... he was Peter Pettigrew (many shifted in their seats) and his animagus form was a _Rat_.' Harry said putting bitterness on the last sentence. 'My dad, Sirius and Remus were all very bright and brave, brightest and bravest of their year. Peter was the opposite, not brave but a coward and dumb. He was their follower, always followed them around, but the three always took Peter as a best friend.' Harry continued to explain about their school year.

'Then, on Halloween, two years after my parents got married, I was only one years old, Voldemort, the dark wizard, turned up at my parents house and he...' Harry paused. ' He killed my Dad, then he went to kill my mother, who died without fighting, but protecting me which envoked an ancient magic on me, so if evil ever tried to touch me, it would destroy them and that's what happened to Voldemort. He tried to kill me but the curse rebounded and destroyed him. Many people thought he died... but their were others who knew he was still out there... too tired to carry on.'

'How the bloody hell did he not die?' Albus swore.

'And why did he try to kill you? You were only a child, harmless to him.' Domnique cut in.

'Well we'll get to why he tried to kill me later, but after that night, I became famous on doing something I didn't intend to do, that's how I got this scar on my forehead.' Harry lifted his hair. 'Everyone in the wizarding world thought I was some sort of hero who posessed a power no other wizard, not even Voldemort had. And as for how he didn't die, you guys will find that out soon too. Anyways, Voldemort came back in my first year at Hogwarts, to steal the Philosopher's stone, which is a stone that will make you immortal. The reason it was in Hogwarts because Albus Dumbledore, he was the headmaster in my school year, and my parents, thought that someone may try to steal it, so he moved it to Hogwarts. He was right, Dumbledore was a very smart wizard, even smarter than Voldemort. The day I first went to Diagon Alley with Hagrid, we took the stone from a Gringotts vault, and the same day that vault was broken into. Anyways, Hermione found out who owned the stone, and we thought that Professor Snape would try to steal it. So Ron, Hermione and I went down to save the stone one night, we came across a three-headed dog, who needed to be put to sleep to get passed and into the trap door.'

Everyone gasped and looked shocked.

'Well, we then came across devil snare, and we knew that you had to relax so the Devil Snare won't kill you. But, Ron wasn't relaxing, and the Devil snare was getting a tighter grip on him. So, I yelled an incantation that would create light, because Devil Snare hated sunlight, and Ron was free. After that, we went into a chamber, where Harry caught a flying key, while getting attacked by a thousand others. He obviously caught it because he was the youngest seeker in a century.' Hermione said taking over, while the cousins gasped as they looked at Harry in awe. 'Then we entered a huge chess board, where Ron got us through that, but sacrifised himself. I went to help Ron while Harry continued on. And another chamber was to be entered, but who he saw there was not Professor Snape, it was Professor Quirrell. And from him he discovered that Snape was never trying to kill Harry, he was trying to protect him while Quirrell was trying to kill him. Harry encountered Voldemort, who was at the back of Quirrell's head. Harry managed to save the stone by recieving it from a special Mirror of Erised, while Quirrell burned to death because his heart was full of evil, and the protection upon Harry destroyed him like it did to Voldemort.'

'Oh I heard about the Mirror of Erised! It's supposed to show your deepest desire. But I never found it!' Roxane said excitedly while Hermione nodded.

'Ok continuing on to the second year, Harry, yet again, encountered Voldemort. What happened was... I had found a Diary, that I had never bought. I wrote in it, about how I felt about Harry, I had a huge crush on him. I was only 11 at that time, and to my surprise, the Diary wrote back to me. I started to rely on the Diary, but little did I know that the Diary started posessing me. I had blank periods I didn't know about. The Diary, made re-open the Chamber of Secrets, which Salazar Slytherin had created before he left Hogwarts in anger. The Chamber was created to perge the school who in Slytherins view were unworthy to study magic, which were muggle borns. There was a Basilisk in the Chamber, and if you looked at in the eye you would instantly die. The only way to get into the Chamber was by speaking parseltongue, but since Voldemort was posessing me... I could open it, since he was parseltongue himself. Salazar said that only his heir could open it, and Voldemort did when he was in Hogwarts, known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. He took me down to the Chamber, knowing Harry will come to save me because I was his best friends little sister. With help from Hermione and Ron again, Harry killed the Basilisk by Godric Gryffindor's sword. He found out that Tom Marvolo Riddle was Voldemort... he changed his name to Lord Voldemort because he hated his father. Harry saved me and took me back up to Hogwarts where he explained to Dumbledore.' Ginny said remembering her first year.

'Wow...! I read about this! I remember reading that 50-years before that, it was opened by someone, and a girl died, but Hagrid was blamed. But after this his name was cleared. Also, didn't auntie Hermione get petrified?' Victoire said in shock.

'Yeah, she did, and yes Hagrid was framed by Voldemort, because he knew that Dumbledore suspected him, so he had to get the attention on someone else. But Dumbledore knew that Hagrid was innocent.' Ron told them.

'Well in my third year, I found out that Sirius Black, my godfather was after me to kill me. Everyone believed that he was the one who betrayed my parents to Voldemort, because he was my parents secret keeper when they were in hiding. But one night, I came face to face with him, and Remus also came, to the shrieking shack, and we found out that Sirius had suggested to change secret keepers to Wormtail, because no one would think a weak person like him would be a secret keeper. But Wormtail was the spy the whole time, and he betrayed my parents and told Voldemort about there whereabouts. We discovered that Wormtail was Ron's rat, and that's where we found out about them being Animgi's and Remus a werewolf, and them creating the Marauders map. Now the Marauders map was a map of Hogwarts, where it showed where everyone was at that time. The created this map to roam around at night in school, so they wouldn't get caught. We were going to take Wormtail back to Hogwarts to tell the truth and clear Sirius' name, but Wormtail escaped because that night was full moon and Remus would be transforming. Sirius had to run for his life, but got caught by dementors. Hermione and I went on a hippogriff and saved Sirius, who flew away with the Hippogriff. We told Dumbledore everything and he believed us.' Harry told them

'But how did he get away from the Dementors?' Fred asked.

'Because Harry learned how to produce a patronus, from Remus and he took on a hundred Dementor's and saved his and Sirius' life.' Ron replied.

And so for the next 3 hours, they explained about Harry, Ron and Hermione's adventures in their 4th, 5th and 6th year at Hogwarts, then they explained about leaving Hogwarts and going on the quest for Horcruxes, and finally, the Battle of Hogwarts.

'... and that's where I found out that Snape had only hated me because of my father, but had always tried to protect me because he had always loved my mother, all his life. My mum and Snape had known each other before they went to Hogwarts. I was devastated about the deaths of Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin, and many others. I had decided that this had to end, so I went to see Voldemort, but then I figured out how to finally open the snitch. And I whispered to it that I'm about to die, and it opened up and showed me the 3rd Hallow and a horcrux destroyed by Dumbledore. It was the Resurrection stone, I turned it around and wished to see my parents, Remus and Sirius. They all appeared infront of me, and spoke of comfort to me. I died to protect everyone at Hogwarts, and left an ancient magic upon them that will protect them. But when I died, I met Dumbledore who explained many things to me. He said I had a choice of either coming back or going to death because I was the last horcrux that Voldemort never intended to make...'

Everyone gasped with wide eyes, only Ron and Hermione had known about this.

'The night he tried to kill me, a part of his soul got into me, and that's where I got this scar. Well I came back, alive but stayed in my position. Narcissa was sent over to check if I was dead, but all she asked me was if Draco was alive and I replied yes. She saved my life and told everyone I was dead. Hagrid had to carry me back with tears in his eyes to show everyone that I had sacrificed myself. Neville, killed Nagini, who was the final Horcrux and that's when I came back and me and Voldemort dueled. Voldemort used the wand that I posessed, I explained to him why the wand won't work properly for him still, but when he shot the curse at me, it rebounded on him, and that was the end of Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle.' Harry finished off.

* * *

**A/N: Well, sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG update, and sorry for taking soo long. But this was an important chapter and plus, we were busy with school so we didn't get time to write. For people who don't know who the new characters are...:**

**Bill and Fleur's children:Victoire, Domnique and Louis**

**Percy and Andrey's children: Molly and Lucy**

**George and Angelina's children: Roxane, Fred and Michaela Michaela is a made up character**

**Enjoy!! and plz plz plz Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry everyone once again for the really long time we took to update. These have been hard chapters. Please Read and Review! We always like reviews, it keeps us going. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 7:**

**--**

They all stared at Harry, in shock, with their mouths wide open. Even a few of the adults, who didn't know a fwe of the information Harry had given, were gwaking at him.

'Wow...' Albus said after a long time of shocked silence. He opened his mouth to say something once again but couldn't seem to find the right words, so he closed it again.

'Wait, what I still don't get is how did Voldemort's curse rebounded on him.' Roxane said confused. 'In the final battle.' She added.

'Well, the wand he was using was a Hallow, and as legend says, the wand chooses the wizard, but that wand had to be won over. The owner of the wand must be defeated to be used properly. Well the furthest we could trace to Grindlewald, who had this wand, he was defeated by Dumbledore who was killed by Snape. Voldemort thought Snape would be the rightful owner of the wand and so he killed Snape. But what he didn't know was that Draco had disarmed Dumbledore, so Draco was the rightful owner.' Ron quickly explained. 'Harry stole the wand from Draco and then was the owner. Even though Voldemort had the wand, the spell is still upon the wizard who defeated the previous owner. So Voldemort thought he was the owner now since he killed Snape. But when he performed the killing curse on Harry, the wand recognized it's master and instead of hitting Harry like it should have, it rebounded on himself.' Ron continued, sounding smug at the last bit.

'Yo that moldy dude is mental!' Sirius burst out breaking the tense atmosphere. Everyone started laughing.

'Did anyone ever tell you how similar you are to Sirius Black?' Harry asked amused.

'Yeah Jamsie-bear here, the night he found out about him from Hagrid.' Sirius said as he batted his eyes towards James who was sending him mock-death glares.

The rest of the day was spent having fun, talking about the old days, in the adults case, freely, not having to worry that the kids would find out.

'Everybody, dinner is ready!' Molly called everyone to the dinner table.

--

'So Rose! How is it going with your boyfriend?!' James practically shouted, grinning.

Rose glared at him and felt her face go red of embarresment as she kicked him from under the table.

'_Boyfriend?_What boyfriend?' Ron asked in a deadly tone. All of the cousins shifted uneasily in their seats, while James, Sirius and Albus sniggered.

'Uhm..Uh n-no one, do you actually believe him? He's just lying.' Rose stuttered, not being able to meet her dad's eyes.

'Rosalie. Jean. Weasley. Tell us the truth!' Hermione said angrily. Rose looked at her feet.

'Uhm okay, yes I am with someone, but he is no one you know --'

'Name!'

'Oh okay fine...'

'HIS NAME IS SCORPIUS!' Sirius said part impatiently, part excitedly.

'Thanks scum.' Rose said sarcastically

'Don't mention it.' Sirius said with a cheeky grin.

'WHAT?!' Ron yelled as he stood up, followed by Harry who looked angry, but not as angry as Ron, who looked ready to murder. The whole table fell silent and everyone looked there way.

'A MALFOY?!'

'No one in this house is allowed to date a Malfoy!' Harry said angrily.

'There really is only one left to date...' Rose muttered.

'You're still not dating him!' Ron said through his teeth.

'But he is nothing like his dad!' Rose said, also standing up. 'Stop judging him without meeting him!'

'He. Is. A. Malfoy.' Ron said to her as if that was a good enough reason. 'What is there to see? A Slytherin is no exception.'

'Yeah, I agree with Dad and Uncle Ron, you shouldn't be dating a scum like him.' James said with a grin.

'You are so lucky we are not at school, and that I can't use magic because I would've turned you into a FERRET!' Rose shouted the last word at James.

Ron and Harry looked at Rose in shock, as George burst out laughing with a smiling Ginny at his side, while Hermione had a frown on her face.

'Why are you laughing?' Angelina asked George.

'Draco - Ferret - Moody' George managed to gasp out.

When everyone remained confused, Ginny finally told them, 'Imposter Moody turned Draco into a ferret in Harry's 4th year.' Everyone burst out laughing.

'Ok back to the topic! You're breaking up with him! No arguements!' Ron told her.

'NO! YOU'VE NEVER EVEN MET HIM! HOW CAN YOU KNOW WHAT HE IS LIKE? AND FYI ! HE ISN'T EVEN IN SLYTHERIN! HE IS IN RAVENCLAW!' Rose shouted. Everyone gasped. Percy's fork dropped onto the plate, Arthur cricked his neck in result to turning his neck too quickly, George spat out the Pumpkin juice he was drinking onto Bill, in shock.

'Son of a Death Eater!' Ron said shocked. Everyone stared at him.

'Did you say that for swearing, or because it's true?' Harry asked.

'Err... both ways.'

'Uhm anyways,' Harry turned back to Rose. 'Like father like son.'

Rose opened her mouth to reply but was interupted by Ginny, 'Oh come on you guys, stop being so big-headed! Just give him a chance! He is in Ravenclaw, not Slytherin, that's big enough proof that he doesn't intend to go the same way Draco did. And if he breaks her heart, then you can go kick his arse and HEX him as much as you want.'

'Fine.' Ron and Harry both agreed.

'That's the end of it.' Hermione said to Rose who had opened her mouth yet again to reply.

'Boy does this girl have temper, just like Ginny.' Bill said to Percy.

'I head THAT!' Both Ginny and Rose said together, scowling at the two.

Teddy and Fleur chuckled as Bill and Percy tried to hide behind Rose and Ginny's glares.

'Rose and Scorpius sitting in a tree --' Sirius started to sing randomly.

'K-i-s-s-i-n-g,' Albus cut in.

'First comes _love_,' Fred added, emphasizing on the word 'love'.

'Then comes marriage,' Hugo and Lily followed.

'Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!' Teddy and Victoire ended followed by many applaus and laughter. Except for Ron and Harry who looked sour, which caused more laughter.

'James I want my Marauder's Map back.' Harry said bitterly.

'Oh but Dad--' James protested.

'No its or buts. I want it back.'

'Oh come on Harry. Let him have his fun.' George said.

'He shouldn't be sneaking around the school and breaking rules.' Hermione spoke up.

'You, Ron and Harry did! Heck, you three started an illegal organization in your 5th year.' Ginny stated.

'But they can get caught, and in trouble.' Molly said worriedly.

'The Marauders did it in their Hogwarts years, so did Fred and I, and Harry, Ron and Hermione.' George said ticking off on his fingers.

'Well they are different!'

'Yeah, well we're talking about the son of Harry Potter who snuck out almost every night, grandson of James Potter Sr. a.k.a. Prongs, one of the Marauders, son of the Godson of on of the Marauders, best friends with Prongs, and nephew to the trouble makers of our house?' Ron said poiting towards George.

'In other words, it runs in the blood.' Ginny explained seeing the confused looks Ron was recieving.

'Wow.' Sirius expressed.

'Yeah, well _I_ have the _original_ invisibility cloak, so what you going to do about that? Huh huh?' Harry asked ridiculously. Everyone stared at him. 'Uh... I mean, I have the Invisibility cloak, and you aren't getting it, and i definately won't be buying you one, which means you won't be able to sneak around without being seen or caught. And so, no point in letting you keep the map.' Harry rephrased with an evil grin.

James stared at him in shock.

'You know what the three Marauders would say if they were here?' Ron asked, carefully forgetting about the 4th Marauder, whom everyone tried to avoid mentioning. '_You disgust me._' He continued without waiting for an answer. Everyone laughed.

'Please Dad! Please! I won't do anything dangerous, or become an illegal animagus--' James paused to think about the last bit.

'No way in bloody hell.' Harry told him, ignoring the disapproving looks from Molly, Hermione and Percy.

'Oh fine, but all I really want to do is sneak out, go to the kitchens, play some pranks,' James listed off the stuff, 'torture the Slytherins.' he added under his breath.

'Please Mr. Potter.' Sirius pleaded.

'Oh come on Harry, let them have their fun.' Charlie cut in.

'Ugh fine. But if you lose the map, or the cloak, you are grounded for the rest of your life!' Harry gave in.

'I swear I won't.' James assured excitedly while Sirius chuckled.

--

'Presents time!' Bill called jumping into the group of kids excitedly.

'AHHH! UNCLE BILL YOU'RE SQUISHING US!' Lily screamed in pain, followed by Albus and Hugo, who were also sqaushed under Bill.

Bill chuckled and got off the three.

'Ouu! Mommy! Look what I got!' Lily said excitedly, after watching James open his gift wrap to find a new broomstick and Albus a new cauldron.

'What did you get honey?' Ginny asked.

'A make-up kit! From Aunt Fleur! Thankyou!' Lily rushed to Fleur and gave her a hug. Harry went pale, while Ginny, James, Al and Sirius chuckled at the memory, and at the horrified look on Harry's face, who was eyeing the kit as if it was an evil creation.

'AHH! IT'S EVIL! BURN IT!' Harry screamed in horror while walking towards the kit in Lily's hands.

'AHH! NO! STAY AWAY!' Lily screamed in fear, hiding her make-up kit behind her back.

'Harry calm down! It was a one time thing, it will never happen again.' Ginny told him, stepping between him and Lily, ignoring James, Albus and Sirius who were rolling on the floor laughing.

'Yeah Dad, it will _never_ happen again.' James managed to gasp out. Harry sat on the sofa, calming down but still staring at the kit as if daring it to do something.

'The guy who defeated _Voldemort_, the _darkest wizard of all time_, is scared of make-up. Great we're doomed! I thought we were all counting on him to save our arses, not doom them.' George chuckled, rolling his eyes.

'Why is he scared of make-up?' Andrey asked, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

Albus explained and everyone laughed at the thought of _Harry Potter_ being scared of make-up.

--

'Ok guys, put away your presents, we have something to show you.' Harry said to the four who were in the living room of the Potter Manor.

'What is it Daddy?' Lily asked getting up, followed by the three boys. Harry sighed.

'Well you know the locked door in my study that you guys are not allowed to enter?' The four nodded. 'Well, we'll show you what's in there today.' The three wore a shocked expression while Sirius had a blank one. Harry and Ginny led them to the locked door and stopped. Harry sighed and with a flick of his wand, the door opened to show...

--

**A/N: Well, really sorry we took so long again. It's just that if we don't get enough reviews we just don't feel like posting because not many people read this story. Anyways a minor cliffie here. We'll try to post ASAP, promise! Please, please, pleaaaasee review! That's what keeps us updating faster! We won't update again soon, if we don't get enough reviews.**

**GinnyPotter & LilyPotter )**


End file.
